


Finger-Tainted Cookies

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: I haven't written McDanno since March ya'll, damn....  After the double episode of 8x10 and 8x11 tonight though I got inspired for a little episode tag of fun and fluff.





	Finger-Tainted Cookies

"No but you touched it with your finger.”

“I’m sorry, excuse me,” Steve asks, giving Danny an appalled look.  “I touched it with my finger?”

“Yes, your dirty ass, nasty finger--”

“I will have you know that this finger, Danny, this very finger--”

“-- touched the top cookie right there in front of my face.”

“-- is the one that  _ saved your life _ ,” Steve finishes, brandishing his finger right in Danny’s face, and then blatantly reaching over and plucking the cookie up, shoveling it into his mouth, and licking his finger clean in a very slow and deliberate manner.  “I have the best fingers ever, Danno.”

“I rest my case,” Danny says quietly, spreading his hands and nodding, satisfied.

“You rest your case?”

“I rest my case, my case is rested,” Danny says, nodding three times in rapid succession.  “You have proven my point for me.”

“In what way have I proven--”

“You stuck that finger into a body cavity and you expect me to eat a cookie that it’s touched,” Danny asks, frowning deeply.  “Hell no.  No sir.  Nope.”

Steve narrows his eyes at him.  “Okay.”

Danny nods.  “Okay.”

“Lemme ask you a question then.”

Danny tilts his head, sensing a trap on its way.  “Okay?”

“So, I drink straight from the bottle of champagne, it’s unsanitary, it’s nasty, gross, cooties, hm?”

Danny nods.  “You’re an animal.”

Steve nods.  “And my crumbs on this plate, they offend you right?”

Danny nods.  “Now you’re getting it.”

“My finger, my  _ finger _ , which I have washed-- by the way, I don’t even know how many times since  _ saving your life _ with it, but it’s been a lot, Danny, a lot-- touches your cookie and you’re too disgusted to eat it?”

Danny quirks an eyebrow.  “Yep.”

“I kiss you though, that you’re fine with,” Steve asks, mouth tilting up in a smirk.  “I lean close and put my lips to yours, my tongue, with all it’s saliva and germs and cooties and crumbs leftover from any manner of cookies I may’ve eaten…”  He spreads his hands.  “That you’re fine with?”

Danny’s eyes flick down to watch Steve’s lips, watch him dart his tongue out to lick the crumb from the corner of his mouth.  “I never said I was a man of logic, Steven.”

Steve leans in close, close enough for Danny to smell his chocolate chip cookie and milk breath, and feel Steve’s nose bump up against his own.  “When I put my lips around your cock and suck you off, when I kiss you afterwards…  You don’t mind that,” Steve whispers, a finger coming up to trace a line down Danny’s jaw.  “You don’t seem to mind that at all.”

“That’s obviously different,” Danny says, eyelids falling closed as Steve’s thumb rubs over his bottom lip.  “I’m not thinking about that at that point.”

“Mm,” Steve says, kissing him then, reaching his hand back to tug on Danny’s ear, haul him closer, get his mouth open and slot his tongue between his lips.  A filthy, dirty kiss full of promise of what’s to come later.  “You saying if I distract you with enough kisses and blowjobs I can have all the delicious chocolate chip cookies I want?”

Danny frames Steve’s face with his hands and smirks at him before shoving him away.  “Babe, I tell you what, you help me set up all Charlie’s Santa presents, I’ll make you an entire  _ trey _ of cookies all to yourself,” he says, standing up and walking away from the couch towards the Christmas tree.

Steve sits on the couch a moment longer, blinking at the empty space Danny left.  “Seriously, I just offered you kisses and blowjobs and you countered with putting together IKEA?”

“Not IKEA, but I do have a Schwinn bicycle here I could use a hand with.”

Steve rolls his eyes, and then jerks the last remaining cookie off of the plate before him, crossing his arms over his chest and angrily biting into it.  “Can’t we do that tomorrow?  I’m all turned on now.”

Danny squats in front of the tree and sends him a sunny smile.  “You’re the one who turned on the seduction, not me.  I was just sitting there, minding my own business trying not to eat your finger-tainted cookies.”

Steve grumbles but when he’s swallowed the last bit of cookie and drained the last bit of milk, he gets up and sits down next to Danny and painstakingly tightens bolts and arranges wires as they’re needed for the next two hours.

It’s okay though because Danny thanks him for his sacrifices with his incredible mouth and the way he works his tongue muscles, so Steve forgives him.

He’s a pushover like that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
